Unforgettable
by randomteenager
Summary: She was always there. Whether in my presence or not. No matter what, she was always there somehow. I started to realize that because she was always there, I could never forget whom she is, no matter how much time passed. [SasuSaku]


**A/N:****I want to try again for tragedy/angst genre in fan fiction. I think I could've done better. So, here I go, I'm going to try. Hope it's good!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be Hokage by now, lol.

* * *

**Unforgettable**

Summary: She was always there. Whether in my presence or not. No matter what, she was always there somehow. I started to realize that because she was always there, I could never forget whom she is, no matter how much time passed. SasuSaku.

-

-

-

_Damn her._

_Damn that cheery pink-haired girl._

_I wish I never met her._

Her image haunted his mind. She had definitely grown, he noticed. When he was sent on a mission, he saw her. Clad in a white skirt with tight pants underneath, with the same red shirt with the Haruno symbol on its back, as well as black boots.

_You have definitely grown._

He had received another mission, ironically in the same area. There he had seen her trained as he scouted the trees.

He watched her create a deadly fissure with just the simple tap of her index finger. He felt the earth shake underneath him.

_Where did you get all that power?_

She had become a fine ninja. An excellent medical nin and a powerful kunoichi, thanks to the Godaime herself.

Her high squeaky voice. Her genuine smile. Her bright emerald green orbs. Her silky pink hair. Her flawless porcelain skin.

_Damn it, not again._

Because of her. Because of her, he wasn't the same. She had changed him, and he didn't even know it.

She was the only girl—the only kind of girl—that could have that effect on him. He was becoming softer thanks to her—as well as the number-one hyper-active knuckle head ninja and the legendary copy ninja who had copied over 1,000 jutsu.

_Why did I let her get to me?_

She had cried for him. Not once, but many times. He had hurt her, simply because he didn't openly show that he cared.

But he did. But his Uchiha pride would never let him show it.

Besides, he didn't want to put anyone in danger. If he had shown that he cared for the pink-haired kunoichi, she would be in danger because of his brother.

The cold night he left her on the bench knocked out, was for her own good. He didn't want her hurt, and he knew she would be hurt if she came along. He had to knock her out.

_It was the only way._

Deep down, he was twisted. He was a twisted ninja. A cold heartless bastard, inside _and_ out. And those sadistic desires to cause blood to shed were unleashed when the curse seal came to activate.

He knew it. She knew it.

That's why she was always there to stop him.

_Her._

Haruno Sakura.

The only girl who could bring him back from his sadistic desires.

The only girl who could keep those sadistic killing desires dormant.

Only Her.

-

-

-

It was a mistake.

_A huge mistake._

The day he was assigned to go on a massacre was a blunder.

"There are ANBU out there," the snake sannin, Orochimaru, hissed to the Uchiha. "Go and kill them. They will help test your strength to see if you are ready to fight Itachi."

Sasuke said nothing and left in the blink of an eye.

He had come there, and they were more powerful than he expected. But weren't strong enough for his power.

He killed them. He killed them all. He made sure no one was left alive.

The blood on the forest floor, splattered against the grass, the leaves, the bark of the tree, everywhere.

His sadistic desires grew ten-fold. Then, his curse seal was unleashed with all its might and fury.

He went on to nearby villages. He killed anyone he saw—even women and children—and left no one alive through his killing rampage.

Blood covered him head to toe. The crimson red splashed on his raven hair. It was all over his pale skin. It was all over his murdering hands.

_Kill._

_Kill—_

_KILL—_

_She_ was sent there. _She_ was sent there to heal those who might have survived. As she was walking through the blood filled streets, intense sadness covered her porcelain face.

Her bright cheery emerald green eyes were moist and dull. Her genuine smile that graced her lips was set in a remorseful line. Her silky pink hair whipped around her face as she turned her head left to right, the shiny pink color turning to a dull pale shade.

He was still walking through the streets.

No weapons in hand. Just his bare hands. Just his bare killing hands.

_I need—_

Screams filled his ears.

_To KILL—_

He burst open a door. Inside, there was a woman and a child.

The child was crying loudly, sobs screeching through the tense air. The woman was shaking in fear, quietly shushing her baby.

Her eyes widened widely when she saw the murderer. The sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. He knew what her eyes read.

She had lost hope. She knew she was going to die. He grinned maliciously.

He decided to have fun with this victim.

The sword of Kusanagi that was strapped to his back slowly came out from its sheath. His eyes flashed deadly of the Sharingan. Black marks covered his pale skin.

_Kill her—_

He lowered the sword towards the woman and child.

_Cut her to little pieces—_

He ran his fingertip against the shimmering blade.

_Hear her scream in pain—_

His sadistic demonic side was getting the better of him. He had lost control.

_Don't hold back—_

He raised the blade. He let his Chidori fill the katana. He then lowered the blade, and a loud shriek was heard.

_She_ had heard it.

She came rushing over immediately, using the great speed in her long legs.

She ran through the house and gasped at her sight. There—the man she hadn't seen in years—holding a sword covered in blood above a woman and child with deep cut marks in their corpses.

Tears welled up in her emerald green eyes. "Sa… Sasuke-kun?" she choked out.

_No…_

_Not Sasuke-kun…_

_It can't be…!_

_NO!_

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled out. She gasped when he grinned. A grin full of evil intent. Her eyes widened when she felt the great chakra pouring from his body as it enveloped around it.

_Is he—_

He stepped towards her.

_Going to—_

He was inches away from her. Her hand, shaking wildly, reached up to his face.

_Kill—_

She went on her toes and kissed him gently. Her green eyes fluttered closed. Sasuke's twisted side kissed back roughly, bruising her lips.

—…_Me?_

She pulled back, her bruised lips parted. Just as she was about to say something, she gasped.

Blood splattered on the ground. A lone tear fell down her cheek.

He had stabbed her. With his own katana of Kusanagi, full of his chakra. On his own will.

Or so she thought.

Too hurt to even bother to heal herself, she stared up at him sadly.

She knew she was going to die eventually from too much blood loss. But there was one thing she had to say to him. One thing.

_That one sentence._

"Sasuke-kun," she gasped out, her vision getting blurry from her massive loss of blood, "I… I love you… no m-matter… what…"

She gave him one last smile. One last genuine smile. Her lifeless body leaned forward, her eyes closing to never be opened again.

A loud thud echoed through the small house.

_That sentence._

"_I love you."_

It halted his twisted side. _She_ was always the only one who could. Her last breath stopped his blood lustful demons.

The black marks that marred his skin slowly receded back to the curse seal. His Sharingan slowly deactivated and became dark onyx once again.

The evil purple chakra that had once surrounded him stopped flowing.

He fell on his knees, his coarse hand gripping the curse seal tightly. The curse seal was burning, giving him searing pain.

He saw Sakura's dead body on the floor.

Immediately, anger coursed through his vein, as well as vengeance. "S… Sakura…" Sasuke breathed out, "Who… Who did this to you…?"

_Don't tell me… it was—_

He coughed up blood. He stared down at both of his hands, covered in Sakura's blood.

_Don't tell me it was me!_

He gritted his teeth tightly, fuming. He saw his katana of Kusanagi stabbed in her back. He saw his hands covered in her blood. He saw everything.

After all, he was the one that had killed her.

Her—

Haruno Sakura—

The only woman that ever loved him.

-

-

-

_Damn her._

That day he had come back to the Sound village, colder and more distant than he was ever before.

Even in death, her image still haunts his mind.

And he knows damn well that the image that haunts him will never see him in person.

_Never again._

He stared down at the tombstone under a cherry blossom tree. Rain pounded hard against the ground, damping his spiky raven hair, wetting his pale skin.

His onyx orbs read over the tombstone,

_In memory of Haruno Sakura._

And below the engraving—a special request Sakura had made long before she died—it read,

_Never forget me… Sasuke-kun._

**Owari (Fin)  
**

* * *

**A/N:**** Hope you liked it!**


End file.
